Prelúdio
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: A tripulação do Chapéu de Palha chega à Raftel, descobre o segredo do Governo Mundial e retorna para ver os velhos amigos. Além disso, decide iniciar uma revolução. *postada originalmente no site da piecePROJECT*
1. Chapter 1

Primeira (e provavelmente única) long-fic que eu escrevi/escreverei sobre One Piece, que, by the way pertence à **Oda-sama**

3ª fic postada na piecePROJECT, levei uns 4 meses pra postar ela inteira no site, pq eu só postava um capítulo por mês :B A ideia de escrevê-la surgiu numa conversa minha com a gemma-nee-san sobre como seria o fim de OP. Não ficou exatamente igual oq nós conversamos, mas serviu pra me inspirar :D

Enfim, aqui está ela inteira pra quem quiser ler.

* * *

Capítulo 1

_-Luffy, acho que você deveria pegar a bandeira do mastro e fincá-la na terra, do lado da bandeira do Roger._

_-Uhm, ok. – ele subiu rapidamente no navio e pegou a bandeira._

_-Um de cada vez, ou todos juntos? – perguntou Brook._

_-Todos juntos. Será mais divertido assim. – respondeu Chopper._

_-Então, quando eu disser três. – Robin começou a contar, enquanto todos se esforçavam pra conseguir segurar a bandeira também. –Um, dois, três!_

_-NÓS CHEGAMOS AQUI!!! – eles gritaram juntos, fixando a bandeira dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha na terra. Largaram-na e se jogaram no chão, rindo alto._

_-Brooke, toque alguma coisa alegre! Sanji, prepare o banquete! Franky, faça as mesas! Os outros, venham comigo para preparar a festa! – o capitão distribuía as ordens para sua tripulação._

_Por muitos dias, eles festejaram, mas logo veio a vontade de explorar a ilha, e foi isso que começaram a fazer._

_---_

_-O que você vai fazer com esse tanto de peixe e mato, Sanji?_

_-Não chame minhas especiarias de mato, maldito! São iguarias para temperar a comida, coisa muito preciosa. Eu vou colocar os peixes em nosso aquário e levar para o Baratie, Usopp. Aí vou poder esfregar na cara do Chef Zeff que eu não sou mais uma criança, e que encontrei o All Blue._

_-Ah, entendi._

_Usopp e Sanji conversavam tranquilamente às margens da praia de areias brancas de Raftel, a última ilha da Grand Line. Nami se aproximou e perguntou o que ele estavam falando._

_-Usopp me perguntou o que vou fazer com o que encontrei no All Blue._

_-Ah, deixem disso um instante e venham ver o que Robin encontrou. É um Poneglyph enorme, dentro de uma construção muito antiga._

_-Ela já o decifrou?_

_-Ainda não. Vamos até lá pra saber do que se trata._

_---_

_-Luffy, eu vou ficar te devendo pro resto da vida. Primeiro você me salva quando nem eu mesma queria ser salva, depois você me ajuda a realizar meu sonho. Isso é tão... – ela se ajoelhou e em sua mente estavam os rostos dos pesquisadores de Ohara. "Espero que estejam orgulhosos de mim agora. Eu cheguei até aqui."_

_Robin contou a eles o que estava escrito no Poneglyph, assim que todos estavam reunidos. O silêncio reinou absoluto quando ela terminou de falar._

_-Luffy, isso é uma coisa muito grave. Você pretende fazer algo a respeito do Governo Mundial agora?_

_Luffy estava com uma cara muito séria, diferente de sua costumeira alegria, mas foi Franky que respondeu:_

_-Não há muito que se fazer, há? Quer dizer, nós já declaramos guerra contra o Governo. Quando sairmos daqui, seremos perseguidos até a morte, como aconteceu com a tripulação do Gol D. Roger. O melhor seria ficar quieto sobre..._

_-De jeito nenhum! – Luffy se levantou de repente. –Nós conseguimos chegar até aqui, mas isso não vale de nada se não pudermos dar um jeito nessa situação._

---

Algum tempo depois, Thousand Sunny aporta no Restaurante Baratie.

-Chef Zeff! Chef Zeff! Venha ver quem está aqui! – gritou Patty.

Zeff desceu, batendo sua perna de madeira nos degraus da escada.

-O que é?

Nesse momento, Sanji abriu a porta do restaurante, carregando um grande saco às costas. Zeff estacou no meio da escada, achando que estava vendo coisas. Sanji se voltou ao Sunny Go antes de entrar.

-Uma semana Sanji, não se esqueça. – Disse Franky, no navio.

-Certo. Estarei pronto. Boa viagem pra vocês.

Sanji jogou o saco no chão, e o abriu. Dentro tinha peixe congelado que ele trouxe do All Blue, junto com uma variedade infinita de temperos.

-Aqui está Chef, eu achei o All Blue pra você. Será que pode para de me chamar de berinjelinha agora?

Zeff desceu o restante da escada, olhou bem para seu antigo pupilo, então disse:

-Há! Só porque você achou uns matinhos e um punhado de peixe, não significa que agora é um homem de verdade! Berinjelinha!

-Ei! Não chame minhas especiarias de matinho!

-É bom ter você de volta, Sanji. – Passou reto pelos peixes e abraçou Sanji com força, fazendo um barulho agourento de costelas se partindo. – Vamos, pegue essas coisas e me mostre que aprendeu a cozinhar direito.

-Eu sempre soube cozinhar, seu velhote.

Eles foram para a cozinha, e Sanji começou a preparar os novos pratos que aprendeu durante sua viagem pela Grand Line.

-Então, quer dizer que vocês chegaram à Raftel. –disse Zeff.

-Chegamos sim. – respondeu Sanji normalmente, como se estivessem falando sobre uma salada.

-E como é lá? – insistiu o outro.

-Uma ilha como qualquer outra, mas com algumas construções bem antigas, uma vegetação estranha, e animais enormes. Ah sim, e rodeada pelo All Blue.

Os cozinheiros novos no restaurante olhavam espantados para a habilidade com que Sanji fazia tudo, e ainda mais por estarem na presença de um pirata tão importante, com uma recompensa monstruosa. Mesmo tendo evitado a pergunta por um tempo, Zeff não podia mais esperar para saber e disse:

-Onde está o Rei dos Piratas, Sr. Cozinheiro-do-Navio-Pirata-Mais-Famoso-do-Mundo? – disse em tom de brincadeira, mas todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para ouvir a resposta.

Sanji não respondeu de imediato, preferiu terminar de preparar a carne de peixe que estava temperando em silêncio. Quando terminou, apoiou as mãos no balcão e disse lentamente:

-Ele deve estar a caminho da sua cidade natal, a vila Foosha. Depois vai para Logue Town.

-Achei que ele pelo menos iria descer do navio para nos cumprimentar.

-Ele não estava no navio.

A atmosfera pareceu se condensar com o rumo que a conversa tomava, e ninguém perguntou mais nada. Logo depois, Sanji serviu seus pratos e todos reconheceram que sua habilidade na cozinha havia superado a do Chef. Incluindo o próprio Chef Zeff.

---

Com menos uma pessoa a bordo, o navio segue para a Vila Syrop.

-O Capitão Usopp está chegando! – Tamanegi correu em direção à casa da jovem médica da vila, gritando.

-Por que você mudou a frase, Tamanegi? Não era "Os piratas estão chegando?" – disse Kaya, abrindo o portão para ele entrar.

-Porque ele está mesmo chegando, senhorita! Ele vai estar na praia a qualquer instante!

Eles correram de volta pelo caminho que ele veio e ao chegar lá viram a carranca em formato de leão de um navio que se aproximava. Quando o navio parou um homem alto e de braços fortes, que carregava um grande pachinko, pulou na areia.

-Então, vocês sobreviveram sem mim? – Usopp caminhou em direção a eles.

-Usopp-san! – Kaya correu e pulou em cima dele – Achei que você não voltaria mais. – disse ela, abraçando-o o mais forte que podia. – O que aconteceu com você? Desde quando ficou grande assim?

-Ah, isso é uma longa história. Tudo começou quando eu fui para Elbaf, a terra dos gigantes...

-Nós estaremos aqui em uma semana Usopp. – disse Nami, de cima do navio.

-Ok. Vejo vocês daqui a uma semana então.

Usopp subiu a encosta junto com Tamanegi e Kaya.

-Conte-nos tudo, Usopp-san! Quero saber de cada aventura que você teve! Pra começar: por que você estava de máscara no seu primeiro cartaz de procurado?

-Ahm, aquele não era eu. Era meu melhor amigo, o Sogeking. – disse ele olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para a garota.

Eles chegaram à casa de Kaya, e logo Merry veio recebê-los.

-Usopp-san! Que bom vê-lo novamente! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de viajar no Going Merry. – disse ele, sorrindo.

Usopp ficou soturno por um momento e disse:

-Nos despedimos do Going Merry em Enies Lobby. Luffy pôs fogo nele.

Todos se assustaram com a declaração, e Usopp continuou:

-Quando entramos na Grand Line, Luffy teve a idéia brilhante de arrancar o mastro para brigar com uma baleia-ilha, e foi muito difícil colocá-lo de novo no lugar. Depois que subimos para a Ilha do Céu pela Knock Up Stream, o Merry sofreu muitos danos. Eu não sou construtor de navios, e não sabia consertá-lo direito. Foi por isso que tivemos que nos separar dele em Water 7. Mas Merry ainda foi até Enies Lobby nos salvar uma última vez. Era um bom companheiro.

Esquecendo por um momento o clima triste, Kaya perguntou:

-Brigar com uma baleia-ilha? Ilha do Céu? Knock Up Stream? Water 7? Como assim Merry salvou vocês?

Usopp riu das perguntas dela.

-Eu te disse que quando voltasse minhas histórias iriam parecer ainda mais mentirosas que as que eu costumava contar!

Eles se sentaram para comer e ele começou sua narrativa.

-Conte da Ilha do Céu! – disse Tamanegi.

Usopp estava relatando boa parte do que tinha passado na Grand Line, pulando os detalhes para não ficar muito cansativo de se ouvir. Quando chegou à parte de falar sobre Raftel, Kaya disse:

-Nós ficamos sabendo que vocês haviam chegado lá umas 2 semanas depois. Muita gente estava exclamando Luffy como Rei dos Piratas, e a Marinha estava sem saber o que fazer com tanta confusão. Mas, falando nisso, onde estava ele? Achei que poderia vê-lo quando você chegou, mas só pude ver a Nami-san no navio...

-Os outros me lembraram pra te pedir desculpas por eles, por não poderem sair do navio e dizer um "oi". Estavam no meio de uma reunião importante. E Luffy... Bem, ele não estava conosco.

Kaya estranhou, mas não perguntou mais nada sobre o capitão. Tinha percebido que esse não devia ser o assunto preferido dele.

* * *

No próximo capítulo: a volta de Zoro e Nami para suas ilhas.


	2. Chapter 2

A vila Shimotsuki já podia ser vista pelos tripulantes do Thousand Sunny quando o dia amanheceu. Zoro pulou do navio ao chão assim que chegaram ao porto.

-Vocês não precisam descer comigo, podem seguir viagem.

-Tem certeza que sabe chegar ao dojo sozinho? – perguntou Chopper, preocupado.

-Cale a boca! – Zoro se virou zangado e seguiu pelo único caminho que nunca erraria na vida.

Achou melhor visitar o túmulo de Kuina primeiro, antes de ir visitar seu antigo sensei, e desviou um pouco de sua rota original. Chegando ao cemitério, ele logo achou a lápide da amiga. Acendeu um incenso para ela, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas e colocou as espadas em sua frente. Enquanto rezava de olhos fechados pela alma de Kuina, pode ouvir passos de alguém que se aproximava.

-Você poderia ter ido me ver primeiro, Zoro-kun.

-Desculpe sensei, mas eu estava ansioso para fazer isso.

-Sensei? Acho que eu deixei de ser seu sensei há muito tempo. Duvido que ainda tenha alguma coisa para te ensinar como espadachim.

-Como espadachim talvez não, mas como pessoa sim. – Zoro pegou suas espadas e levantou. – Como estão as coisas por aqui?

-Caóticas, é óbvio. Não sei quem foi o fofoqueiro que espalhou por aí que o melhor espadachim do mundo foi meu aluno. Depois que as pessoas ouviram isso, milhares de garotos fizeram fila no dojo para se matricular. Estou com filas de espera até para o ano que vem. E, é claro, a marinha também veio me fazer uma visita algum tempo atrás.

-Você teve problemas com a marinha? – disse ele, sua mão indo inconscientemente para o cabo da espada.

-Calma, não precisa se preocupar. Como eu te conheci antes de você virar um pirata, eles não acharam nada pra me incriminar. Mas vamos até o dojo, já está na hora do café da manhã.

Enquanto comiam, Zoro contava ao mestre a maioria das coisas que passou.

-Eu realmente quase morri quando Kuma fez aquela bola estranha com todo o dano que Luffy tinha recebido. Mas quando eu entrei nela, ele cumpriu sua promessa de deixar meus companheiros em paz.

-E como conseguiu vencer Mihawk?

-A primeira vez que encontrei com ele, levei uma surra inesquecível. Essa cicatriz imensa em meu peito é a prova disso. Mas lutamos de novo quando já estávamos quase no fim do Novo Mundo, logo depois de encontrarmos Shanks, o Ruivo. Eu já controlava meu haki naquela hora, e ele ficou muito animado quando descobriu isso. Foi a batalha mais intensa que alguém poderia presenciar. Eu o venci, mas não o matei. Antes de irmos embora, ele me disse que estava aliviado de deixar a Grande Era dos Piratas nas mãos de pessoas como os tripulantes do nosso navio. Não sei bem o que aconteceu com ele depois disso, mas parece que Shanks o levou em segurança para algum lugar.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, depois o sensei disse:

-E o que planejam fazer agora?

-Nós... descobrimos uma coisa importante em Raftel. Temos uma pequena revolução para iniciar. Daqui uma semana, nosso capitão vai para Logue Town, e lá vamos tentar mudar as coisas.

-Pequena revolução? O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que a nossa intenção é abrir a mente das pessoas, começando por Logue Town, a cidade que viu Gol D. Roger morrer. Luffy quer cumprir a missão que Roger não conseguiu a todo custo.

-Que missão é essa?

-Não se preocupe, você vai saber na hora certa.

Zoro iria passar os próximos 7 dias na casa do pai de Kuina, ocasionalmente entrando no dojo enquanto os garotos treinavam, causando muito alvoroço. Mostrou a eles o treinamento que fez quando ainda era uma criança, e pode ver em seus rostos a admiração que nunca imaginou que teria.

* * *

Depois de uma eternidade, ou pelo menos assim pareceu para Nami, ela finalmente pode voltar para a vila Cocoyashi.

-Vamos ancorar o navio e descer para ver o pessoal. Minha casa fica no alto daquela colina. – apontou ela, explicando aos companheiros.

Mal tinha se virado, e foi tomada de repente por muitas pessoas que tentavam abraçá-la ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu disse que ela voltaria, Nojiko!

-Fui eu quem disse isso, Genko-san! – a irmã de Nami e o líder da vila discutiam enquanto apertavam ainda mais o abraço.

-Vocês todos, parem de sufocar a garota! – uma das pessoas disse. Eles pararam de pular em cima dela, o que a permitiu respirar de novo.

-Ob...obrigada. – ela disse, tossindo.

-Eles são bem receptivos, não é Franky? – Robin comentou.

-Com certeza. – ele respondeu.

-Credo, até parece que faz tanto tempo assim que eu saí daqui. – Nami olhava os rostos conhecidos.

-Mas faz! E que foto indecente é aquela do seu cartaz de procurada, garota?! Onde está a educação que eu te dei?! – ralhou Genko com ela.

-Não ouça o que ele diz, Nami. Ele mandou ampliar aquela foto e colou no escritório. - Todos riram, enquanto Genko se enfurecia por ter sido entregue.

-Nojiko, você não faz idéia do tanto que eu senti sua falta! – Nami abraçou sua irmã, decentemente agora.

-Provavelmente o mesmo tanto que eu senti. Conseguiu manter suas laranjas vivas por todo o caminho?

-Claro que sim! Mas eu tive que vigiar as laranjeiras dia e noite. Luffy é simplesmente incontrolável quando se trata de comida. Pessoal, essa aqui é a minha irmã, Nojiko. – ela apresentou.

-Vejo que vocês trocaram de navio. Esse é bem bonito também.

-Pois é. Esse aqui foi o Franky que fez. – ela apontou para o ciborgue que estava ao seu lado.

-Falando nisso, parece que tem muita gente aqui que não estava com você da última vez que eu te vi! Quem são todos eles?

-Esse aqui é o Chopper, o melhor médico que alguém poderia encontrar em todo o mundo. Ele veio para o bando logo depois de entrarmos na Grand Line. Salvou minha vida quando fui picada por um inseto venenoso.

Todos olharam com admiração para a rena de nariz azul.

-E essa quem é?

-Essa é Nico Robin. Foi difícil, mas Luffy conseguiu convencê-la a se juntar a nós. – Nami sorriu para a amiga. Robin se enrubesceu, e só acenou um "oi". – E esse aqui – Nami ficou ao lado dele – É o Brook. Tecnicamente ele está morto, mas antes de morrer comeu uma Akuma no Mi que o permitiria ter uma segunda vida. É uma história longa...

-A senhorita poderia me mostrar sua calcinha? – ele perguntou à Nojiko.

-BROOK! – Nami bateu nele – Desculpe por isso Nojiko. Ele sempre faz essa pergunta quando vê uma mulher bonita.

-Onde estão os outros? – a garota perguntou.

-Nós os deixamos em suas vilas pra passarem a semana com seus conhecidos. Franky e Chopper são da Grand Line, e como estávamos em plena fuga da marinha, não conseguimos parar em suas cidades. Brook ainda precisa voltar para a Reverse Montain para visitar Laboon, não é Brook?

-Laboon! – Brook foi até a beira do mar e apontou sua espada para o céu.

-Ei, Brook, não exagere. – Nami o trouxe de volta à realidade.

-Então vocês pretendem se reunir de novo?

Eles se entreolharam, mas ninguém parecia com coragem de explicar o que iriam fazer. Foi Robin quem respondeu.

-De certa forma, sim. Não sabemos muito bem qual será nosso futuro depois do que vamos fazer em Logue Town. Tudo o que sabemos por enquanto, é que nosso capitão deu uma semana de folga pra todos, depois iremos encontrar com ele e receber novas ordens, Nojiko-san.

-Mas chega de falar disso! Estamos animados e com fome. Eu quero uma festa tão grande quanto a que fizemos depois que Arlong foi derrotado! – Nami cortou o assunto.

As pessoas se agitaram com a idéia de uma festa, e logo tudo estava sendo preparado.

Enquanto a cidade se enfeitava para o acontecimento, os piratas do Chapéu de Palha foram andar pela ilha e visitaram os lugares que Nami conhecia tão bem. Por último, subiram a colina para ver a casa dela e a plantação de laranjas.

-Aqui é onde eu morava com Nojiko e Bellemere-san. – ela disse.

-Quem é Bellemere? – perguntou Franky.

-Minha mãe. Vocês querem ir comigo vê-la?

Eles se afastaram um pouco da casa, e foram até a beira da encosta.

-Aqui está ela. – Nami se sentou em frente ao túmulo simples de sua mãe. – Sabe, ela não era minha mãe de sangue. Nem Nojiko é minha irmã de sangue. Mas Bellemere-san nos criou como filhas de verdade. Arlong a matou bem na minha frente, quando ela tentava nos proteger. – parou de falar e abriu um buraco no chão, onde enterrou o grande pergaminho que trazia à mão. – Mãe, aqui está o mapa-múndi que eu prometi desenhar. Estou deixando o original com você, espero que goste. Eu consegui, afinal. Agora vou ajudar outras pessoas a realizar o sonho delas.

-Será que vamos conseguir? Eu quero dizer, sobre Logue Town. – Chopper disse, com a cara triste. Franky respondeu:

-E você ainda tem dúvidas? Luffy disse que ia virar o Rei dos Piratas, e virou. Nunca mais eu duvido dele em coisa alguma. E, além disso, eu tenho certeza de que se algo der errado, "alguém" vai apareceu para nos ajudar.

-Vamos descer, os outros estão nos esperando.

* * *

No próximo capítulo: a prometida revolução que se iniciará em Logue Town.


	3. Chapter 3

-Aqui está bom Luffy?

-Está ótimo pai, obrigado. Eu nunca acharia o caminho de volta pra vila Foosha sem a Nami, mas foi bom você ter aparecido e me guiar pra cá. Não vai descer comigo?

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Makino-san ainda deve me odiar.

-Te odiar? Por quê?

-Porque eu abandonei você muito pequeno pra viajar.

-Ah, deixa disso, desça comigo!

-Um dia eu ainda crio coragem para encará-la de novo, mas não vamos forçar as coisas, certo? Eu volto semana que vem pra te buscar.

-Tudo bem então.

Luffy saiu do pequeno navio em que viajava com Monkey D. Dragon e acenou um "até breve" pra ele. Caminhou tranqüilo no sol de meio-dia em direção ao Party's Bar.

-Makino-san, me vê um pedaço bem grande de carne! – chegou dizendo.

Todas as pessoas que estavam lá almoçando, bebendo ou só passando o tempo, petrificaram em suas cadeiras. O Rei dos Piratas estava entrando ali?

Makino, a dona do bar, derrubou o copo que secava e ficou olhando para o homem que abria as portas de madeira, sem poder acreditar que aquele era o mesmo garoto que saiu da ilha há algum tempo atrás.

-É assim que você cumprimenta os antigos amigos, seu moleque sem educação! – disse ela, correndo na direção dele e o abraçando. – Finalmente você voltou! Desgraça de menino, deixou todo mundo preocupado!

Luffy riu muito da reação dela, e logo estava sendo conduzido para o balcão.

-Aqui está, Makino-san! – ele colocou um saco cheio de moedas de ouro na frente dela – Eu não esqueci de todas as vezes que comi aqui e mandei você marcar na "conta do tesouro". Bom, o tesouro está aqui. Acho que isso paga minha conta.

Ela olhou para aquele monte de ouro, e disfarçou uma lágrima que começou a descer pelo rosto. Luffy era realmente alguém que cumpria suas promessas, e ela tinha sentido muita falta daquele garoto.

-Espere um pouco, vou trazer sua comida.

Ele se virou de costas para o balcão enquanto esperava, para poder olhar as pessoas que estavam no bar. Percebendo que talvez sua entrada tivesse feito as pessoas pararem de comer, ele disse:

-Por favor, não interrompam seu almoço por minha causa! Prometo não ficar muito tempo...

Um menino que estava na mesa em frente à Luffy, se levantou tímido e foi até ele.

-Voc-você é o Luffy?

-Sim. - ele respondeu, estranhando a pergunta.

-O Monkey D. Luffy, Rei dos Piratas? – insistiu o garoto, pra não haver a possibilidade de terem dois Luffy's ali.

Ele não se agüentou de rir daquela pergunta, e ninguém entendeu sua reação.

-É sim, esse sou eu. Não precisa ficar com tanto medo de falar comigo, eu sou um cara legal. – terminou, sorrindo.

Isso pareceu o suficiente para o menino, que se esforçou para subir no banco ao lado dele.

Começaram a conversar como se fossem velhos amigos, e logo Luffy estava contando pra ele suas aventuras na Grand Line. Algumas pessoas chegaram perto para ouvir também. Logo, mais da metade do bar estava ao redor dele, ouvindo atentamente.

-É verdade que você pode se esticar? O pai do amigo de um amigo de um primo meu disse que sim, mas eu não acreditei nele. – perguntou o garoto.

-Luffy, aqui está seu prato! Makino voltava com uma bandeja enorme. – Ele esticou o braço até a porta que ela estava passando, pegou a bandeja e a puxou para sua frente. O menino quase teve um ataque depois disso. Iria levar a lembrança daquele dia como herança de família.

-A propósito, Makino-san, meu pai me trouxe até aqui, mas não quis descer do navio com medo que você não gostasse de vê-lo. Semana que vem ele virá me buscar, tem algum problema ele entrar no seu bar? – perguntou Luffy, despreocupado.

-Claro que não Luffy, seu pai é muito paranóico. Se você o perdoou, eu não tenho direito algum de condená-lo. Mas você já vai embora semana que vem?

-Tenho que ir. Vou encontrar minha tripulação em Logue Town.

-Ah, que pena. Queria que você ficasse mais tempo entre nós.

-Não posso ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Sou um pirata, lembra? Minha vida é no mar. – ele disse, com seu sorriso largo de sempre. – Prometo que trago meus amigos aqui depois que fizermos o que temos que fazer.

---

Os 7 dias combinados passaram devagar para os piratas do Chapéu de Palha, que aproveitaram ao máximo seu tempo livre para descansar e espalhar as aventuras que viveram. Quando o dia de se encontrarem chegou, a parte da tripulação que estava em Cocoyashi zarpou muito cedo, se despedindo longamente de todos. Nojiko podia jurar que viu Nami chorando ao subir no navio e ficou preocupada com a segurança da irmã. Eles foram até Syrop e pegaram Usopp, que também não teve uma despedida feliz. Chegando ao Baratie, tiveram que fazer muitas promessas de que Sanji não iria se machucar nesse tal plano maluco antes de convencerem Zeff deixar ele ir, mesmo sabendo que não podiam prometer a segurança de ninguém. Dragon foi muito cedo para a vila Foosha buscar Luffy, e venceu seu medo da Makino ao entrar no bar dela. Cumprimentou-a rapidamente, e logo os dois estavam a caminho de Logue Town.

Ao avistarem a cidade, os tripulantes do Thousand Sunny sentiram um aperto no peito, mesmo já estando preparados para o que viria a seguir. Desceram a âncora quase no mesmo instante em que Luffy desembarcava.

-Que bom ver que vocês de novo.

-Olá Luffy, olá Dragon. – disse Nami.

-Bom dia a todos. Eu vou me posicionar no local combinado, estarei esperando por vocês. – Dragon deixou o grupo ter sua possível última conversa tranqüila.

-Pessoal, eu não quero perder esse momento relembrando tudo o que fizemos, ou falando o quanto cada pessoa aqui significa pra mim. Isso todos nós já sabemos. Eu só queria dizer a vocês, antes que eu entre na cidade: não morram. É uma ordem. Agora podemos ir. – Luffy se virou de costas para os amigos, se despedindo mentalmente deles, caso não tivesse oportunidade de fazer isso mais tarde.

-Entendido capitão. – eles responderam, engolindo as lágrimas e tomando um último fôlego.

Os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha adentraram Logue Town de cabeça erguida, e assim que as primeiras pessoas viram quem estava ali, a notícia de que o segundo Rei dos Piratas e sua tripulação haviam chegado se espalhou, e a multidão de curiosos começou a se formar.

Eles caminharam em silêncio pelas ruas já abarrotadas de gente, evitando olhar para os lados. Em pouco tempo, chegaram à plataforma de execução. Luffy e Zoro, capitão e vice-capitão do navio Thousand Sunny, os homens com as maiores recompensas do mundo, subiram rapidamente no ponto turístico mais famoso da cidade. Olharam para baixo e viram que provavelmente todos os moradores e turistas deviam estar presentes na larga praça.

-Luffy, acho que você já pode começar. – gritou Robin para ele da base da plataforma.

Preparado para dar o discurso mais complicado de sua vida, ele pegou um Den Den Mushi transmissor, e sua voz pode ser ouvida por toda a cidade:

-Todos vocês estão aqui provavelmente para ver o novo Rei dos Piratas, mas hoje eu vim como um homem comum, querendo apenas ser escutado sem ser interrompido. Se puderem me ouvir por uns instantes, eu ficaria grato.

Nem o vento ousava fazer barulho nessa hora.

-Como todos sabem, nossa tripulação chegou até Raftel. Lá vimos coisas que nunca vamos esquecer. Algumas vamos levar conosco para o túmulo, outras serão reveladas a vocês hoje. Pra começar, a mulher que por 20 anos vocês chamaram de "demônio", Nico Robin, só começou a ser perseguida pela Marinha porque era uma arqueóloga, e existem partes da história que o Governo Mundial não quer que a população saiba.

Robin criou alguns braços na plataforma e puxou a si mesma para cima, onde Luffy estava. Retomou o discurso de onde ele havia parado:

-Minha vila natal, Ohara, foi destruída porque sabíamos ler as pedras que contêm a Verdadeira História, que fala sobre os 100 anos que foram apagados dos registros. Quando chegamos à Raftel, encontramos a maior de todas essas pedras, e nela eu pude ler o que realmente aconteceu naqueles 100 anos. – ela subiu o tom de sua voz – Nos 100 anos perdidos, descobrimos que o Governo Mundial na verdade era uma organização pirata muito poderosa, que desejava controlar tudo ao seu alcance, e por isso atacou a nação mais rica e desenvolvida que existia por uma centena de anos, até que conseguiu vencer a guerra. Depois que venceram, eles mataram todos que sabiam de seu passado e perseguiram os sobreviventes. Criaram a Marinha, para combater futuros piratas que pudessem eventualmente se mostrar mais fortes do que eles, e ameaçar sua posição de líder mundial. Desde então, eles vem pregando que nós, piratas, somos a escória da humanidade, e que só queremos matar inocentes e roubar seus tesouros.

-Mas eu pergunto – Luffy tornou a ecoar sua voz pela multidão – a organização que matou milhares de inocentes no passado deve mesmo julgar o que é certo e errado?

-Eu respondo. – Dragon apareceu em cima de um telhado próximo, com Ace ao seu lado. – ELA NÃO DEVE! O maior crime foi ela mesmo que cometeu. E hoje, estamos aqui para acabar com essa palhaçada. Levantem homens!

Ao comando dele, muitos homens com capas pretas, aqueles que faziam parte do Exército Rebelde, foram se infiltrando pelo meio da aglomeração de pessoas e seguiram até a plataforma.

-Hoje, eu lhes dou a opção de escolha: podem continuar a viver do jeito que tem vivido até agora, ou poder fazer parte da revolução conosco! – Luffy terminou.

O silêncio parecia interminável, mas passaram-se poucos segundos até que o povo começou a gritar em aprovação às palavras que foram ditas. Muitos dos que estavam presentes conheciam bons piratas, ou desconfiavam de que havia alguma coisa errada com a Marinha. A revelação que Robin fez acendeu a antiga dúvida, e jogou por terra a letargia na qual o povo vivia. Ninguém mais queria ser controlado por um governo corrupto e mentiroso.

Antes mesmo que alguém percebesse, os marinheiros estavam cercando a praça e bloqueando as ruas.

-Muito bem falado, Monkey D. Luffy. Eu cheguei a ficar emocionado. Agora por favor, desça aqui e se entregue pacificamente junto com sua tripulação, é claro. Ah sim, e você é o próximo, Dragon.

-Ele veio afinal. Achei que nunca mais sairia do quartel da marinha, esse preguiçoso. – Dragon olhou com desprezo para o homem. – Ei, Sengoku-san! Não seja tão mal-educado! Isso é jeito de falar com o meu filho?

Sengoku, o comandante superior da Marinha, abria forçosamente caminho na praça, ajudado pelos marinheiros.

-Seu filho, você diz? Há, essa família está perdida. Um pai criminoso e um filho pirata, que belo exemplo. Eu sei que vocês pretendem resistir, por isso trouxe reforço. Sozinho eu levaria o dia todo para capturá-los, e eu não tenho esse tempo sobrando.

-Você acha que pode nos capturar sozinho? Que piada. – Ace cuspiu no chão.

-Garoto, eu não acho nada, eu sei. Agora Barba Negra, você e sua tripulação podem pegar o Sr. Rei dos Piratas ali, os novos Shichibukais vão atrás do Dragon.

* * *

No próximo capítulo: o aparecimento de um personagem importante e o desfecho dessa história.


	4. Chapter 4

Assim como previsto, a batalha se iniciou e rapidamente o caos estava formado. A maioria das pessoas que foram ouvir as palavras de Luffy fugiram, para não serem pegas pela luta insana entre Akuma no Mi's. A tripulação do Chapéu de Palha, mais do que acostumada com entraves dessa magnitude, se defendia brilhantemente dos ataques feitos pela tripulação do Barba Negra. O Shichibukai usava sua habilidade de "escuridão" para tentar pegá-los, mas os socos que Luffy podia dar junto com seu haki gigante infligiam muito dano nele. Como já conheciam muitas das habilidades do Barba Negra, eles sabiam seus pontos fracos, e o outro não tinha idéia de que o domínio de haki que a tripulação do Rei dos Piratas tinha era tão grande. Logo ele estava em desvantagem na luta.

Dragon e Ace lutavam lado a lado contra Butcher Panda, o mais novo Shichibukai. As estranhas habilidades da Akuma no Mi dele deixavam os dois sem saber o que fazer. Ele podia parar os ataques de fogo de Ace, e como Dragon não podia controlar as nuvens para fazer chover, já que isso cancelaria ainda mais os ataques do outro, eles estavam levando a pior. O Exército Rebelde lutava no centro da praça contra os marinheiros de baixa patente, e eram muito mais habilidosos.

Por um tempo que nenhum dos presentes poderia dizer exatamente quanto foi, eles lutaram bravamente. Mas a batalha pendeu para o lado da Marinha quando Sengoku surgiu de surpresa no duelo de Barba Negra contra Luffy, e conseguiu capturar o último.

Assim que Sengoku o prendeu, todos os rebeldes pareceram perder sua força, e logo todos estavam dominados. O Comandante Superior da Marinha jogou Luffy no chão e pisou em seu rosto.

- Luffy, saia daí! – gritaram seus companheiros.

- Eu não consigo me mexer, tem kairouseki no sapato dele. – ele disse, fazendo esforço para ao menos abrir a boca.

- Agora que eu te peguei, Monkey D. Luffy, não existe mais razão para essa revolução mal feita continuar. Seus companheiros também não poderão fugir de nós. – ele tirou o pé de cima de Luffy e o levantou pelo cabelo. – Despeça-se do mundo, porque eu vou matar você aqui e agora, como um exemplo mais eficaz do que a morte de Roger foi.

- Você acha mesmo que pode parar o que começamos? Tudo o que você vai conseguir com a minha morte vai ser mais problemas. Lembra do que aconteceu com Roger? As últimas palavras dele lançaram os piratas aos mares à procura do One Piece. As minhas últimas palavras vão lançar as pessoas contra a injustiça da Marinha.

Ele respirou fundo e gritou:

- FAÇAM SEU PRÓPRIO DESTINO! – ele estava ofegante, mas satisfeito. - É só isso que eu tenho a falar para vocês. Se quiser me matar essa é a sua chance, mas eu não vou implorar perdão, nem me arrepender do que fiz. Só me arrependo pelas coisas que não vou ter tempo de fazer.

Sengoku não podia deixá-lo vivo. Puxou a espada que trazia à cintura e apontou para o coração de Luffy.

- Vocês, homens, só sabem resolver as coisas com força bruta, não é mesmo? Se tivesse deixado o discurso por minha conta, tenho certeza que ninguém teria se machucado hoje. – uma mulher veio andando pela praça na direção de Luffy, que ainda estava sendo segurado por Sengoku pelo cabelo.

Todos se viraram para ver quem era, até mesmo Sengoku, que abaixou a espada.

- Luffy, eu te dei permissão para morrer? Você prometeu que não demoraria pra ir me ver novamente, e aqui está você, morrendo. Esse não era o combinado. Eu fiquei chateada.

- Desculpe Hancock, mas esse cara aqui jogou sujo para me pegar. Chegou de surpresa no meio da minha luta contra o Barba Negra.

- Parece que você precisa de uma ajudinha pra sair dessa. Eu deveria ter chegado antes, mas me atrasei um pouco. – Boa Hancock, a Imperatriz Pirata, chegou ao lado de onde Luffy estava. Jogou seu cabelo para trás, arrancando aplausos das pessoas presentes.

-Se você não estiver ocupada, será que pode fazer esse cara me soltar? Vou acabar ficando careca se ele continuar puxando meu cabelo assim.

Hancock olhou para Sengoku, que estava sem saber o que fazer. Ela imediatamente o transformou em pedra, junto com os outros Shichibukais e os marinheiros.

-Obrigado Hancock! – ele sorriu para ela. – Pai – Luffy andou na direção de Dragon. – Vou deixar o resto com você, ok? Faça o que quiser com ele – apontou para Sengoku – nós precisamos ir agora.

- Deixa comigo. Boa viagem para vocês. Até logo, Hancock-san!

---

Enquanto a tripulação subia no navio para ir embora de Logue Town, Chopper perguntou:

-Vocês acharam que ia ser tão fácil assim capturar o Sengoku?

-Bem, eu não diria que foi fácil, mas foi menos complicado do que eu imaginei. – Franky respondeu.

Robin chegou e os lembrou:

-Acho que devemos isso à Hancock-san, é claro. Ela chegou no momento exato.

-Mas nunca teve a ver com o jeito que aconteceria, certo? – Luffy disse, sorrindo – Como o capturamos e como lutamos, não tem muita importância. O importante mesmo é que fizemos tudo o que precisava ser feito. Fácil ou difícil, isso não faz diferença depois que nosso objetivo foi conquistado.

O que a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha iria fazer agora que a Marinha havia caído e cada um dele havia alcançado seu sonho?

Viver, somente isso. Aproveitar essa dádiva que possuíam. E buscar por novos objetivos. Ensinar aos piratas mais jovens os valores que eles haviam adquirido depois de tanto tempo juntos, e ser inspiração para cada um deles.

É claro que Luffy ia voltar para a vila Foosha e cumprir sua promessa de levar seus companheiros até lá, assim como iam para o Restaurante Baratie apanhar do Chef Zeff por terem mentido sobre os perigos que a revolução traria à Sanji. Franky ia mais uma vez cumprimentar Iceburg e a Franky Family em Water 7, Brook ia ver Laboon, e Chopper ia ver a Dra. Kureha. Iam completar tudo que estivesse pendente em suas vidas, e trilhar o caminho da felicidade e da gratidão mais uma vez.

Bem, talvez Luffy também devesse passar em Amazon Lily para cumprir outra de suas promessas, antes que Hancock morresse ansiedade.

* * *

Depois de um tempo, eu li essa fic de novo e não achei tãaao legal quanto na época que eu escrevi ela, uhm :L Pra quem lê o mangá, sabe que tem coisas aí impossíveis de se acontecer T_T

Está aí, a fic completa. Quem gostou manda review, que não gostou....bem, tome um toddynho -QQ

jya! \o\


End file.
